Papa
by diamondlight96
Summary: Bagaimana bila Naruto ingin mengisi hati sakura kembali? Bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Sasuke?


**Papa?**

Diamondlight96

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Diamondlight96**

 **Pair: narusaku, sasusaku, naruhina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal apa yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini? Apakah menjadi seseorang yang bergelimang harta? Ataukah menjadi seseorang dengan jabatan tertinggi? Atau memiliki kekuatan yang terkuat? Yang mana? Adakah dari kalian yang tahu?

"Sakura, aku akan menghadiri rapat dengan para kage bersama Naruto. Emm, aku pergi," Seorang pria dengan rambut biru dongker gondrongnya hendak melangkah dari pintu sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar. Di belakangnya seorang wanita berambut pink yang tengah mengandung mengikutinya sampai ke pintu rumah mereka. "Jaga dirimu selama aku tak ada," ucap pria itu lagi. "... dan anak kita," lanjutnya sambil menatap kandungan istrinya. Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, kau juga jaga diri baik-baik, kami menunggumu," ucap Wanita itu. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas. Senyum paling ramah—walau masih tetap terlihat kaku—yang hanya dia perlihatkan pada wanita di hadapannya ini. "Sasuke-kun," ucap wanita itu.

"Hn?"

"Aku mencintaimu... kami mencintaimu," ucap wanita itu sambil tangan kanannya memegang perutnya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke, lalu ia membelai kepala wanita itu dengan lembut. "Aku pergi, Sakura," ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia pun pergi keluar rumah mungil mereka. Sesampainya ia di jalanan depan rumah, dia langsung menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya bisa menatap debu-debu bertebaran yang menandakan kepergian sang suami. "Cepat kembali," batin Sakura.

...

"Naruto! Aku tanya, dimana Sasuke?!" Sakura mendatangi kantor Hokage dengan perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Di dalam kantor tersebut, ia berdiri di depan sebuah meja besar yang biasa Naruto gunakan sambil menggebraknya dalam satu pukulan. Hal tersebut menyebabkan meja itu rusak. Hormon progesteron yang meningkat selama kehamilannya membuat Sakura menjadi lebih sulit mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tenanglah Sakura, dia hanya sedang melaksanakan misi!" ucap Naruto yang sedikit merasa kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Di atas meja itu ada berkas-berkas yang selama satu bulan—siang-malam—ini selalu ia kerjakan tanpa mementingkan keluarganya. Selama satu bulan penuh itu dia kehilangan keluarganya dan masakan Hinatanya. Tiba-tiba berkas tersebut hancur tidak lebih dalam satu detik. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal?

"Tapi ini sudah enam bulan! Aku bahkan sudah akan melahirkan Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil berteriak.

DEG

Naruto tertampar. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya terpisahkan dari keluarga. Ia begitu merindukan keluarganya apalagi beberapa bulan yang lalu anak pertamanya baru lahir. Padahal ia baru meninggalkan keluarganya dalam satu bulan penuh. Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura?

"Aku mengerti, tenanglah Sakura. Ayo kita berbicara di sofa sebelah sana," ucap Naruto sambil menuntun Sakura duduk di sofa di pojok ruangan ruang Hokage.

"Naruto, jelaskan padaku tentang misi Sasuke. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya," Sakura menangis di depan Naruto. "Ini anak pertama kami, ini kehamilan pertamaku. Tak tahu kah kamu bagaimana sulitnya menjalani semua ini sendiri? Apalagi dengan segala gejolak emosi ini. Kau tahu aku benar-benar tak bisa," Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sakura. Kemudian ia memeluk Sakura, membiarkan ia menangis di bahunya.

Naruto mengerti perasaan Sakura. Dia juga pernah menghadapi kehamilan pertama Hinata, memang sangat berat, padahal Hinata dibantu oleh Naruto. Tapi Sakura melakukan semuanya sendiri. Naruto mengatupkan giginya, tak pernah membayangkan bahwa hal sekejam ini telah dia lakukan secara tidak langsung pada sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura...,"

"LALU DIMANA SASUKE! BIAR AKU SAJA YANG MENYUSUL!"

"TIDAK! Dengar Sakura, misi Sasuke adalah untuk melindungi keliman desa... misi ini sangatlah berbahaya, maka tak boleh ada satu pun yang tahu kecuali lima kage. Tenanglah, aku jamin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja," Naruto menatap mata Sakura dan menjelaskannya dalam satu hentakan nafas.

"Lima... desa?"

"Ya,"

"Kapan dia kembali?"

"Aku pun tak tahu, Sakura... benar-benar tidak tahu," jawab Naruto. "Kuharap kau sabar menunggu," lanjutnya.

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu Sasuke, berjuang melakukan segalanya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali. Lalu kini ia harus kembali kehilangan Sasuke? Harus kembali menunggu kepulangan si _pantat ayam_ —dulunya—yang ia _cintai_ itu?

"Aku... harus kembali menunggu Sasuke?" pikiran Sakura kini berkecamuk, antara sedih dan kecewa, marah dan putus asa. Tangannya mengepal erat, air mata yang tertahan. "Aku MEMBENCIMU Naruto!" seru Sakura. Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Namun, sebelum ia dapat mencapai pintu kantor hokage, perutnya sudah berkontraksi. Rasa yang amat sangat menyakitkan, seolah ribuan shuriken menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki yang tadi menopang tubuhnya kini tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Sakura ambruk di hadapan Naruto. Beruntungnya, sebelum mencapai tanah, naruto masih sempat menangkapnya.

"Sa-Sakura?"

"A-aku akan melahirkan... bawa aku ke rumah sakit!" seru Sakura. Lalu, Naruto pun menggendong Sakura. Dengan kecepatan kilatnya, ia pun menghilang dari ruangannya dan sampai di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Siapapun! Tolong Sakura!" serunya dengan panik. Kepanikan itu bertambah ketika Sakura dalam gendongannya mengeluarkan darah dari selangkangannya. "Shizune! Kalian semua segera! Cepat!" Naruto benar-benar panik. Keringat dingin mengalir di pipinya apalagi saat melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu tersiksa.

"Tenanglah Sakura, tenanglah, aku disini bersamamu," ucap Naruto. Kemudian tak lama Shizune dan tenaga medis lainnya menghampiri Sakura sambil membawa tempat tidur beroda. Sakura pun diletakan di atas tempat tidur tersebut. Ketika ia telah mencapai tempat tidur, tangannya masih mencengkram jubah hokage Naruto dengan kuat. "Temani aku saat ini, kumohon," ucap Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lalu bersama tenaga medis lainnya, ia menemani Sakura sampai ke ruang persalinan.

"Persiapan sudah dilakukan, Sakura kau dengar aku? Ayo mengedan, bantu anakmu melihat dunianya!" seru Shizune. Kemudian Sakura pun mulai mengedan. Di sebelah kanannya ada Naruto yang memegang tangan kanannya. Kemudian tiba-tiba tangan Sakura meremas tangan Naruto dan memegangnya dengan erat. "AAAAAHH!" seru Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga. Naruto pun tak keberatan tangannya di remas, toh tidak sakit sama sekali. Justru yang membuatnya sakit adalah melihat wajah Sakura yang kesakitan.

"Bertahanlah sakura! Berjuanglah!" seru Naruto.

...

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto. Sakura membuka matanya. Rasanya tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar mati rasa. Kemudian ia melihat perutnya, ah, sudah tak ada. Kemudian Ia teringat usahanya beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat-saat terberat dalam hidupnya, seolah ia kembali ke perang shinobi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi yang ini perjuangannya lebih berat karena orang yang ia cintai tak ada di sisinya.

"Naruto? Anakku?" tanyanya pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kemudian duduk disamping kasur Sakura. "Dia baik-baik saja, Shizune akan membawanya kesini sebentar lagi. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Bayi perempuan yang cantik," ucap Naruto. Ia membelai rambut dan kening Sakura dengan lembut. "Cantik seperti ibunya, kecuali rambutnya yang seperti sang ayah, berwarna gelap," sambil tersenyum ia terus membelai wajah Sakura. Mengenyahkan rambut-rambut yang berantakan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Sasuke...," gumam Sakura sambil menatap langit-langit. Kemudian ia mengalihkan wajahnya pada Naruto, lalu tersenyum manis. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong... terimakasih Naruto," lanjut Sakura.

"ya, kita sahabat, tidak apa-apa Sakura," jawab naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang bayi mungil dibawa oleh Shizune. Bayi tersebut sedang tertidur dengan pulas di dalam box bayi. Sakura berusaha untuk duduk, dibantu oleh naruto, hanya untuk melihat anaknya. Begitu matanya menatap sang bayi, air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Menyeruak dengan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kebahagiaan yang menjadi-jadi ketika mata hijaunya menatap sang buah hati semakin lama dan semakin dalam. Seolah cinta kasih dan hubungan yang lama ditunggu kini hadir. Seolah semua kesulitan yang mungkin dihadapi di masa depan terhapuskan sudah.

Shizune membantu Sakura menggendong sang bayi. Di dalam pangkuan Sakura, tidurnya makin pulas. Naruto menatap bayi tersebut lalu tersenyum lima jari, "Hehehe, benar-benar deh mirip dengan Sasuke. Tapi hidung dan bibirnya seperti kamu, Sakura," wajah Naruto begitu dekat di samping telinga suara. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mendelik. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi jangan bicara keras-keras tepat di sebelah telingaku dong naruto," ucap Sakura. Kemudian pandangannya kembali teralih pada bayi tersayangnya itu.

"Sarada..."

"Hmm?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Namamu... Uchiha Sarada," ucap Sakura pada bayinya. "Selamat datang Sarada, ibu disini untukmu, malaikat kecilku," sakura pun tersenyum, lalu mencium dengan lembut kening Sarada.

...

 **Satu tahun kemudian**

"Sakuraaa... kau ada di dalam?" Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura siang itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi. "Sakuraaa!" seru Naruto.

"Sebentaaar!" seru Sakura. Kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakan Sakura yang tengah memakai celemek. Naruto memberikan sekantung sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya.

"Ini ada oleh-oleh dari misi yang baru kujalani. Bagus untuk menjaga kecantikan. Aku juga beli satu untuk Hinata," ucap Naruto. Sakura mengangguk kemudian mempersilakan Naruto untuk masuk. "Sarada dimana? Aku merindukannya."

"Dia di kamar, baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya. Aku mau menyimpan ini dulu," kemudian Sakura pun pergi ke arah dapurnya.

"Aku ingin bermain dengannya ya?" lalu Naruto pun pergi ke kamar tempat Sarada berada.

"Saradaaa... paman dataaang!" Naruto pun memeluk Sarada yang tengah meminum susunya dari sebuah dot. Mereka berdua pun bermain. Sarada berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai tangan Naruto yang bermain di atasnya. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa meraihnya.

Sakura pun datang sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat, lalu menyimpannya di sebuah meja jauh dari tempat tidur. Kemudian Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua. Dia melihat Sarada menikmati mainnya bersama Naruto. Melihat kelucuan Sarada, Naruto dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Sampai akhirnya Sarada merasa kesal lalu dot yang dia pakai terlepas sendiri.

Tapi ternyata Sarada tidak sedang kesal, justru dia tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Sarada. Kemudian Sarada berusaha menggapai-gapai wajah Naruto. "Pa...pa...," ucapnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"Ini adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Sarada... tapi ketama harus PAPA?" Sakura menatap naruto intens.

"Iyaaa Paman disini... Pa-man," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa sumringah.

"Pa...pa..," kembali si kecil Sarada mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sakura mengganti wajahnya yang tadinya geram menjadi bahagia, kemudian dia menggendong Sarada dalam pelukannya. "Iya sayang, semoga Papamu cepat pulang ya," dan tiba-tiba air mata Sakura mengalir, menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Semoga sasuke cepat pulang," ucapnya berkali-kali. Naruto menatap mereka berdua kemudian memejamkan matanya.

...

"Hinata... aku pulang," Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian mendapati Hinata sudah menyambutnya di pintu depan.

"Selamat datang, Naruto... bagaimana misinya?"

"Begitulah Hinata... Aaahh, aku merindukanmu dan Boruto! Boruto dimana?" tanya Naruto. "Ah, ini aku bawa sesuatu. Bagus untukmu Hinata," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang ia serahkan pada Sakura.

"Te-terimakasih, Boruto sedang tidur, Naruto," jawab Hinata. "Ah, tadi sebenarnya kami menunggumu, aku telah menyiapkan makan siang. Tapi ternyata kau datang beberapa jam lebih lama, jadi Boruto sudah tidur," sahut Hinata. "Aku... aku panaskan dulu ya makanannya," ucap Hinata. Kemudian ia pun berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak. Ah, dia lupa sudah berjanji untuk makan siang bersama Hinata dan Boruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tadi pagi sebenarnya dia sudah sampai, namun dia pergi ke rumah Sakura terlebih dahulu. Hal tersebut karena Sakura harus bekerja di rumah sakit dari pagi sampai sore, sehingga ia membantu menjaga Sarada, sedangkan Kagebunshinnya pergi ke kantor Hokage. Dia lupa untuk membuat bunshin ke rumahnya.

 _Tapi, kenapa Naruto memilih untuk membiarkan tubuh aslinya berada di rumah Sakura?_

"Ah, sudahlah... ini balas budiku pada Sasuke," gumam Naruto. Lalu ia mengikuti ke arah Hinata pergi. "Mungkin aku harus segera menemui Sasuke lagi mengenai hal ini," batinnya.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Will be updated every 1 a.m.**

 **If the responses coming from the reader make me want to write the story.**


End file.
